Der Weihnachtsgast
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Kate entscheidet, dass Einsamkeit überwertet ist.


**Titel:** Der Weihnachtsgast

**Originaltitel:** The Christmas Guest  
**Autor:** Geonn

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Kate/Abby  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Kate entscheidet, dass Einsamkeit überwertet ist.

**Wortanzahl:** 978 Wörter

**Der Weihnachtsgast**

Kate drehte an ihrer Stereoanlage herum, zu irgendwas Klassisches, da Weihnachtsmusik anfing ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen, und ging mit ihren Roman zu einem Sessel. Sie hat ein Buch von Diana Gabaldon ausgewählt als sie in der Bibliothek war; nichts Besseres als ein 1.000 Seiten und mehr-Roman um sich darin zu verlieren. Sie seufzte, lümmelte sich auf den Stuhl und sah aus dem Fenster auf den Schnee, der hinter der Fensterscheibe fiel.

Es war Heiligabend und Gibbs hatte ihnen die Nacht frei gegeben. Es gab eine NCIS-Weihnachtsfeier, aber sie war erst seit weniger als zwei Monate ein Mitglied des Teams. Es hätte sich unbehaglich angefühlt mit all diesen Menschen, die sie gerade erst getroffen hatte. Das Wichteln wäre sinnlos gewesen, da die meisten Leute sie immer noch mit einem "Caitlin Wer?"-Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht begrüßten.

Sie bevorzugte es alleine zu sein... in der Theorie. Es war als der Schnee anfing zu fallen und der Kakao anfing knapp zu werden, dass sie realisierte, dass Einsamkeit wirklich genug war um daran zu zerbrechen.

Ihre Brüder waren in anderen Staaten und sie hatten seit Ewigkeiten keine Geschenke mehr ausgetauscht. Ihre Eltern waren immer noch am Leben und würden wahrscheinlich ein Geschenk mit ihrem Namen unter dem Baum haben... wenn sie auftauchte. Sie klappte das Buch auf, sich auf die Zeitreise-Romanze konzentrieren um ihren Geist von ihrer Depression abzulenken. Sie hatte die Hälfte eines Kapitels gelesen als es an der Tür klopfte.

Sie markierte die Seite, Ärger vortauschend wobei sie in Wirklichkeit dankbar war, dass jemand kam um sie zu sehen. Natürlich würde es wahrscheinlich nur der Postbote sein oder einer ihrer unteren Nachbarn, der sich darüber beschwerte, dass...

Sie öffnete die Tür, überrascht Abby Scuito im Flur stehend zu sehen. "Hi", sagte sie. "Was ist..."

Abby machte einen Schritt in die Wohnung und setzte ein Geweih auf Kates Kopf. Bevor Kate reagieren konnte, wurde eine Lametta-Schlinge um ihren Hals gelegt. Abby trat zurück und lächelte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Kate!"

"Abby", sagte Kate, heruntersehend auf die grüne Dekoration die von ihren Schultern hing. Sie nahm Abbys Aufmachung in sich auf, welche aus einem dicken, schwarzen Pullover, roten Handschuhen und einer grünen Elfenmütze komplett mit falschen spitzen Ohren bestand. "Was machst du hier?"

Abby zuckte mit ihren Schultern, auf den Ballen ihrer Fuße wippend. "Nun, du hast gesagt, du würdest dich auf der Weihnachtsfeier nicht wohlfühlen, weil du niemanden kennst und ich dachte mir, dass ich etwas von ihr zu dir bringe. So..." Sie bückte sich und hob das Paket auf, dass neben der Tür stand, und presste es ins Kates Hand. "Es sind Batterien. Eine Tonne von ihnen. Wie etwa Doppelt A, Dreifach A, eine Packung von Ds, einige der seltsamen, kleinen, runden, die du in Uhren und solches Zeug tust... weil, wer braucht nicht Batterien, nicht wahr? Und sie sind so teuer und..."

Kate hob eine Hand hoch und lächelte. "Danke schön... Abby, das ist toll. Danke schön."

Abby nickte.

"Ich... habe nichts für dich. Ich hatte nur..."

"Nein, das ist okay", sagte Abby. "Ich wollte sie nur vorbeibringen."

"Unterwegs zur Büroparty?"

"Nee", sagte Abby. "Ich mag es nicht wirklich mit diesen Leuten herumzuhängen. Sie verstehen mich nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte: "Ich wollte diese nur... uhm... abgeben. Im Falle, dass ich dich morgen nicht sehe. Was, außer, wenn ein toter Matrose auftaucht, wir wahrscheinlich nicht tun werden." Sie klopfte gegen den Türrahmen und fügte hinzu. "Klopf auf Holz."

Kate nickte.

"So... hast du irgendwas vor?", fragte Abby.

"Nein, nur, äh... mich auf mein Buch freuen. Etwas heißen Kakao vielleicht."

"Klingt gut... Okay. Ähm. Ich werde... mal verschwinden. Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr!"

"Kein Problem", sagte Kate. "Vielen Dank... für die Batterien."

Abby nickte. "Ich werde... bis bald."

Sie trat zurück und Kate schloss die Tür, auf das Paket herunterlächelnd. Es war lieb von Abby an sie zu denken. Und Batterien... sie musste zugeben, es _war_ ein praktisches Geschenk. Sie legte das Geschenk auf den Tisch als sie zu ihrem Roman zurückkehrte, Platz nehmend als etwas was Abby sagte, in ihren Ohren rang. 'Ich mag es nicht wirklich mit diesen Leuten herumzuhängen. Sie verstehen mich nicht.'

Kate grübelte. Abby kam etwas seltsam herüber... sie wunderte sich ob irgendwer, außer Gibbs, Tony und Ducky, überhaupt versucht hatte sie kennen zu lernen. Von dem was sie im Büro gehört hatte, brachten die meisten nur widerwillig Beweise zu ihr herunter. Sie nannten ihr Labor "die Höhle", vermeideten Augenkontakt mit ihr auf dem Flur... Vielleicht ging Abby nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier, weil _sie sie_ nicht da haben wollten.

Sie stand auf, zog ihre Stiefel an und rannte nach draußen. Der Schnee war tief und verschluckte ihre Stiefel bis zu den Knöcheln. Abby war auf dem Bürgersteig, hin und her gehend, offenbar auf den Bus wartend. Kate umarmte sich selber, sich wünschend, dass sie mehr als nur ein langärmliges Pyjamaoberteil und eine Jogginghose trug. Sie rief aus: "Abby!"

Abby drehte sich um und ging zu ihr zurück. "Was machst du hier? Geh wieder herein, du wirst zu Tode frieren!"

"Komm mit mir herein."

"Aber deine Pläne..."

"Alleine zu lesen und Kakao zu trinken? Komm schon, Abby."

Abby biss sich in ihre Unterlippe und sah über ihre Schulter. Der Bus war auf dem Weg die Straße herunter zu ihnen. Während Abbys Zögern erkannte Kate wie sehr sie wollte, dass die andere Frau ja sagte. Sie versuchte verzweifelt zu vermeiden wieder hinein zu gehen, diesen gottlos dicken Roman zu lesen und ihren ganzen Kakao allein zu trinken. Und Abby... sie sah so traurig aus. Sie brauchte...

"In Ordnung. Aber nur, wenn du genügend Kakao hast."

Kate grinste fröhlich. "Ich habe genug."

"Cool", sagte Abby, etwas peinlich berührt grinsend. "Ich liebe es zu teilen." Sie trat vorwärts und legte einen Arm um Kate, sie an ihren flauschigen Pullover ziehend. Kate kuschelte sich in die Wärme und beeilte sich zusammen mit ihrem Weihnachtsgast hineinzukommen.

Ende


End file.
